


officer?

by s_mashed_potato



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Explicit Language, Humor, Jongdae is a brat, M/M, but not really, but not really x2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_mashed_potato/pseuds/s_mashed_potato
Summary: Jongdae wants to escape from those handcuffs so bad.





	officer?

“Hey,” the robber shuffled at the backseat of a police car to the front so the man could hear him. And maybe have mercy on him, because his hands were cuffed from the back and they were getting numb, “can you fucking remove those kinky shits now?”

“For the last time, you piece of shit, shut the fuck up,” the policeman hissed under his breath. He was so done with this man’s non-stop talking. He was almost regretting, to catch that burglar emptying the cash registers of some McDonalds.

“Look, man, I know that you’re doing your job and I admit that you’re excellent at it,” he smirked, “but I need to scratch these gold balls of mine, so bad.”

The policeman eyed the rearview mirror to see his face for a second.

“You know that feeling, right?” he made a shocked face, “Oh, no, you don’t have balls?” The burglar laughed at his own joke. The policeman was driving them to the station, and it was a long, long trip. He could feel the atmosphere bringing sweat on his forehead and down there, his body reacting to anything sex-related.

“If you’re not thinking about unbuckling me sooner or later,” he tried again, and meanwhile widening his legs to both sides of the backseat, “at least help me to get relaxed and do it for me?”

The officer sighed and decided to ignore all of the damn scene that the criminal causing. He was going to end this, and never see that piece of shit’s curled smirk and short beefy disgusting legs.

“Okay, I think I go too fast, am I right? Yeah, sorry, I didn’t mean to make your virgin ass scared. What about we start again? Are you okay with that? Officer?” He was looking at the rearview mirror with innocent eyes to see the reaction of the man, but he was strong to not be fooled by his charm. “I’m Jongdae, and you?”

He didn’t let his guard down to answer the question. But Jongdae was pretty insistent and still looking at the man’s eyes through the mirror.

Jongdae leaned back on his seat, throwing his head back and sighing louder than the news station on the radio, “I am 17, okay? I don’t want my parents to know that I’ll be sucking off a policeman that is way older and taller than me - you were looking like a motherfucking Mount Everest while arresting me, and it turned me on, for your information. So let me go? Hmm?”

“You are 17?!”

Jongdae was enjoying the victory that he finally made the officer talk. “So the sucking off part was not that of a biggie? Can I?” he moved on his seat, again, to get closer to the driver’s. “Hey, your name is Chanyeol?” from this close, he was able to catch the name on the badge of his, it was stood in the open glovebox of the car, “Fuck, that’s hot.”

“If you’re really 17, I want you to stop,” Chanyeol muttered, obviously bored and annoyed.

The culprit laughed. “I am not, Park Chanyeol,” he was nearly singing the “Chanyeol”. “I’m 21, and I saw that you’re… about 25? 26? Anyway, so, I don’t see any problem for a public humping.”

“That’s a terrible way to define sex and also a terrible sexual conduct.”

“Thanks. I like you already, and your fancy way of talking.”

“You don’t say,” Chanyeol whispered, targeting the “liking” part.

Jongdae was still holding up his kitty-ish smile, “So, you up?”

“If I let you suck my dick, will you shut up till the station?”

“Oh, wow, slow down, daddy.”

The officer groaned, “Please, just... don’t talk at all.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” he frowned.

“Okay.” Jongdae shrugged, “Let me.”

Chanyeol stopped his car on the left, off the road, and turned his back to see if that weird guy was still sane at this ungodly hour - 3:49 AM to be exact.

“Stop looking at me like that or I’ll get a boner,” the criminal acted like he was getting shy and bumped his knees together, as hiding himself.

When Chanyeol opened the door of driver’s seat, “Don’t forget to grab my backpack, there is the stuff we need,” Jongdae stopped him. Chanyeol lifted his eyebrow suspiciously and the latter puffed his cheeks, “Well, you know, lube and condom. Don’t be a fool, cover your tool?”

“Why do you need them for robbery?” Chanyeol asked, completely ignoring the pun. It also was not a question to the owner of the backpack, but more of a self-questioning, like a brainstorm.

“It’s my only bag so I don’t always unpack then repack it.” Jongdae and Chanyeol shared an awkward glance until the shorter one screamed, “Come on, what are you waiting for?! Hump me, daddy!”

“Stop with daddy and humping, Jesus.” Chanyeol pulled a face, still, he managed to get out of the car, and opened backseat door.

“Oh, hello, neighbor. Long time no see,” Jongdae grinned then scooted over to give him space.

“We can’t fuck there, it’s too small for us to even-”

“Just fucking kiss me, I’ll ride you!” Jongdae yelled at him, again, but made him get in the car anyway.

Chanyeol settled on the backseat and Jongdae didn’t waste a minute and sat on his lap. He nuzzled his neck, “You’re not gonna remove the handcuffs, are you?” He chuckled softly. Chanyeol felt the little vibrations of his chest since he was stuck on him once he sat.

“I can’t risk it, you’re such a brat,” Chanyeol said, one hand of him was pacing on Jongdae’s thigh and other was grabbing his waist.

“Is it a taming session?” Jongdae smiled, trying to kiss the latter but getting dodged.

“You wish,” he replied.

Finally, Chanyeol let him kiss. Jongdae was a bit sloppy - he was trying to find his balance not to slide down on right or left. Chanyeol got his both hands on the criminal’s waist, getting under his shirt and drawing little circles to his sides with thumbs.

Because Jongdae couldn’t feel Chanyeol with his hands, he was pressing himself, rubbing their crotches together. His lips were also busy between Chanyeol’s lips and neck. The policeman’s kisses were as hot as his sweaty hands that were sliding down his pants and cupping his ass. Sucking on the neck left his mouth a bitter taste, perfume, that he wanted to feel in his ass.

Chanyeol moaned under him involuntarily. At that moment, Jongdae found his time to get his tongue down his throat.

Even if the main goal of the night was getting the criminal charged, Chanyeol was not complaining at all when Jongdae whined softly in his ear “I wanna suck you off.” and he answered, “No one’s stopping you.”

Jongdae got out of the car and kneeled in front of Chanyeol, who didn’t leave the car but only his legs were out. Jongdae couldn’t stop himself drooling and biting his lips when Chanyeol unbuckled his belt, got his pants off to his knees. “Fucking hurry up!” he yelped, made the half-naked one gaze on him. “Uh, umm, pretty please?” Jongdae tilted his head a little.

Chanyeol shifted his pants and boxers down to his ankles and Jongdae whispered a “thank god”, then stared at his dick. “So ‘taller got the bigger package’ was a lie?” he questioned while Chanyeol was giving himself a few strokes. “Can you shut the fuck up?”

“To shut the fuck up by you or your dick?” next, he found himself dragged by a big hand, closer to the crotch of the latter. “Okay, that means the dick then,” he said, playfully wiggling his eyebrows and licking the tip of Chanyeol’s cock kittenishly. “I won’t get dirt on my favorite jeans for nothing. You’ll see,” he bragged about his skills.

“You talk too much,” Chanyeol sighed. He tightened his hand on Jongdae’s hair to warn him. The shorter male shrugged and mumbled “meanie” then got back to the business.

Chanyeol was watching the way his dick getting lost in Jongdae’s cat-like lips until his nose bumping to the base. His mouth went all dry when Jongdae started bobbing up and down, making him pant. Jongdae was good at it, he admitted, having his penis in and out his mouth over and over and never breaking the eye contact. He was gagging and shivering sometimes but all were just driving Chanyeol crazy. Not thin nor fully lips of Jongdae, and inside of them, felt like some kind of utopia for him.

“Fucking close,” Chanyeol hissed, arching his back a bit. Chanyeol’s grab in Jongdae’s hair strengthened, pushing his head down. Jongdae frowned while he was getting all of the meat in his mouth again and gagging uncontrollably. The vibrations got Chanyeol’s all of the system into a mess, like Jongdae’s mouth. Jongdae swallowed, or forced to swallow, everything with teary eyes.

Chanyeol pulled him by his hair up to kiss him.

Jongdae turned his cheek to block lazy kisses, “Okay, I think the aftercare is good, too. But I need a little help.” He eyed his own crotch to make Chanyeol focus on. “I don’t think you’ll get hard again so-- oh, wow, you’re getting hard again,” he looked at him in disbelief, “Haven’t you got laid for the longest time or… Oh my God, viagra!”

“Jongdae, do not assume shit, just turn around,” Chanyeol ordered.

“I know, my ass is beautiful but that was too much of a compliment. Thank-- What the fuck?!” he yelped - Chanyeol suddenly stood up next to him and turned him to slam the trunk lid. “You know, it really feels like you’re arresting me again,” he wagged his butt to the officer.

Chanyeol freed the burglar off his pants and with the “pop” of the bottle of lube, Jongdae shivered, “More to your pleasure, I’m preparing you.”

Jongdae chuckled, half of his face glued to the trunk, “If you did let me, I’d make an ass fingering show for you.”

He didn’t say anything more for a response and buttered up his two fingers before shoving them into Jongdae’s ass.

“Shit! You should start with one. ONE!” Jongdae screamed.

“Do not yell just because we’re out of the neighborhood!” Chanyeol warned, pushing and pulling his fingers slowly. Other hand of him was holding Jongdae’s waist not to move away. When he passed scissoring them in and stretching Jongdae’s tightness, Jongdae was panting and trying to adjust the slight pain. His head was not forced to stay where it was anymore, he was just resting on the trunk.

After a few repetitions of the same movement deeper and deeper, Jongdae was moaning louder. “T-that! Yes, do it once more!” he stuttered. He felt his penis twitching and he was getting more excited. His tip of cock touched the car surface, “Shit, cold.” he squeaked between his teeth.

And Chanyeol pulled his fingers out.

“Okay, tiger, you know what to do but safety first?” he looked up behind his shoulder to see what Chanyeol was doing. “Officer?” He watched the taller guy open a condom pack with his teeth. Rolling it up on his penis. Getting lube on it. His hair was sticking on his forehead because he was a pretty sweaty guy, also a pretty guy, Jongdae thought.

“What? Now, you’re falling in love?” the policeman asked. He caught the glances of the latter.

“I fall in love with anything that makes my ass feel perfecter than any McDonalds’ menu.”

“Oh, I forgot why you were handcuffed in the first place. Thanks!” Chanyeol laughed. He fixed his penis at the entrance of Jongdae. He teased there, welcoming himself in and out, without getting in more than an inch.

Jongdae was almost crying, or his whines sounded like it, “Do it or I’ll fuck myself.”

“Whatever you want,” Chanyeol purred into his ear. Jongdae lost himself for the nth time in that cold weather. Once Chanyeol was in him more than before, he waited for Jongdae to move so it was easier. Jongdae had to use more than just pushing; his hands were not free to help himself either.

It was kind of a challenge but Jongdae managed to move and find his rhythm. It was slow although best shot him to do.

Chanyeol was getting the view of it, “You have such a good ass,” he confessed and grab handcuffs on Jongdae’s wrists. He was not moving his hips to dig in but pulling the handcuffs along with Jongdae so it was like Jongdae was riding him.

Jongdae’s panting sound and the white breaths out of his mouth in that cold weather was as amazing as the friction and tightness that Chanyeol felt for both. He was as noisy as the usual himself during sex, moans and yelps were mixed together.

Jongdae’s soft cackles - “so good”, “fuck”, “yes”... - they were all slower when he got tired and Chanyeol took the control. Chanyeol was getting deeper than he could by himself. The slack that his body that got because of exhaustion wasn’t found so suddenly. Chanyeol was brushing against his prostate, to his sweet spot, over and over. Jongdae was climbing up, trying to catch his climax but it was not any nearby. He was so needy to be touched.

“Need a hand, baby?” Chanyeol asked with his muffled voice, biting his lips not to make too much sound. He didn’t need an answer to hold Jongdae’s already aching cock.

Several touches and strokes to it, playing with already shrank nipples, and hot, open-mouthed kisses to back later, Jongdae was cumming all over the side of the trunk. He whimpered after the orgasm, but Chanyeol was not done. It got three more minutes for him to fill the condom and pull out of Jongdae.

“So, round 2?” Jongdae asked while chuckling tiredly.

“Get in the car,” Chanyeol ordered. He helped Jongdae to wear his clothes properly after cleaning him with dry-wet wipes that have been forgotten in the car.

“Does that mean I’m finally meeting your parents?”

Chanyeol smiled at him for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time a story of mine includes sexually explicit scenes  
> please, criticize me


End file.
